No Matter The Cost (Traitor AU)
by gahucecalu
Summary: "Fear, desperation, anger, hatred... these emotions in the youth of a society that revolves around ones quirk turns many of them down a dark path of Villainhood!" Kaminari in desperation will do anything to keep his promise to his mother... Kirishima fights internal demons as he struggles with his own mentality, and what it means to be a man even as his actions contradict...


_**Somewhere Near U.A HighSchool **_

Shit...shit...SHIT! a young male in a panicked state paced back and forth between the brick walls of the alley.

"What are we gonna do?" he said turning to his companion.

"Just stay calm Kirishima dont fuck this up for me or you'll regret it!"

"Stay calm? How the fuck are you calm right now Kaminari!? This is fucked what we are doing I can't… I-I mean spying and relaying information is one thing b-but this cmon man I cant do this to them"

"Mhh with all this preaching of how manly you are, you're kinda a little bitch. Ya know?" Kaminari said while rereading the orders sent to them in his head.

Continuing his incessant pacing back and forth, the red haired boy's breathing got even heavier. "I cant do this… what if Bakugo gets hurt in the cross I really lo- care about her man I cant risk it I just cant…."

**SLAM***

Suddenly the blond boy snaps in a rage pinning the the nervous red haired boy to the wall. "Listen here fucko I have to much invested in this for you to weasel out and get us both fucked over… im so close to finding her I just need more time…. And as for you… do you really think the heros are gonna let you walk free even if you tell them what they've been having us do? Nah that aint happening we are stuck in this for the long haul so we gotta man up and just power through."

Releasing his grip on the red haired boy he dusted his own coat off, and looked away.

Finally calming down Kirishima lowered his head in acceptance.

"You're right…. I-I dont know what came over me…. But there our friends you have to at least acknowledge that! Think of if Jiro gets hurt!"

"THAT WONT FUCKING HAPPEN AS LONG AS WE DONT FUCK UP!" Kaminari nearly shouted through gritted teeth as veins bulged on his temples.

And before he could continue

_***Bzzt-Bzzt***_

Kirishima gulped and reached into his pocket

"Bakugos texting me now…. We should really get back before people start worrying…"

The 2 looked at each other trying to but on brave faces.

"Then let's do this…."

_**UA Dorms**_

"What the hell shitty hair?! Ive been waiting for you for over 30 fuckin minutes!" Bakugo shouted hucking her remote at him.

"S-sorry I just was out with Kaminari haha we just were screwin around, and lost track of time…"

Kirishima nervously sputtered out while fidgeting with his collar.

Bakugo eyed him intensely before she hopped up and locked the door behind him leaving them alone together. "Its fine.. Lets just watch the damn movie…" she jumped on the bed motioning for the boy to sit next to her.

He gulped and walked over still fidgeting with his collar.

However Bakugo was no idiot… she eyed the red haired boy intensely when he wasn't paying attention… Something was up, and he was definitely hiding something. And worse yet it was something that he couldnt share with her…

Barely in reality the Red Haired boy pretended to watch the movie while he fought a losing battle in his subconscious desperately trying to staved off an oncoming panic attack.

"Fuck fuck I cant" he thought.

The world around him began to spin, he felt unbelievably nauseous as if he was getting twirled around by a giant. Gasping for air the world around him went black as he noticed Bakugos worried face as she cupped his head yelling something unintelligible to him at the time.

A short while later he woke up with a gasp of air.

"Ahhahh aa what happened…" he felt tears pour down his face as Bakugo held him tightly. "You tell me shitty h- Kiri." You've been completely avoiding me these past few days, you've been jumpy as hell. And just fucking now you had a panic attack!"

She continued to hold him "I know im kinda an ass sometimes but I really care about you and stuff so dont like fuckin hold shit in you can talk to me about it understand Kiri?"

By now the boy was able to regain some of his composure. He felt so safe in her arms, but this feeling of safety quickly made his gut turn again as he realized who he was, and why he was attending U.A

"I-im sorry i've just been stressed the past few days… family problems ya know.?" He stammered doing his best to come up with a lie on the spot.

Looking unconvinced he quickly added...

"Would you mind if I spent the night…. I just really need to be with you right now…"

(I really have no choice please o please ill just spend whatever time left before it happens with you) raced throughout his mind pinging back and forth. This feeling of guilt, and fear clearly must have translated over to his face, as the next thing he knew he was embraced by a blushing Bakugo.

"Well I aint gonna let you just go wanderin about if ya feeling this shitty dont want you do go and do something stupid…. "

_**Meanwhile**_

Activating his long distance transmitter on his ear Kaminari received the order one last time. He paced back and forth in his room muttering to himself. A dull banging in the background got louder and louder until he snapped out of his thought process.

**Knock* Knock* Knock***

"One sec" he began to walk over to the door, and as he reached for the handle he noticed the trembling of his hand. Inhaling deeply he calmed his quivering hand before opening the door.

Standing there in the hall was Jiro wearing a simple shirt and short. "Whats up dummy? You lose your phone? I was tryna text you to see if ya wanted to come grab some food with us" She said swaying back in forth tapping her ear jacks together. "Hello? Earth to Kaminari you good man" she tapped his chest lightly.

Snapping back into reality

"Wait shit Jiro what did you say I totally zoned out haha." While interally he cursed those fucking villians for making him play the role of the idiot friend. He already had to be a reluctant spy for those creepy fucks for his own reasons but they seemed to want to taunt his role further.

"Ha you so spaced out bro… cmon lets go eat" Jiro said leading him by the hand.

…

Walking through the halls Kaminari could hear noise from Jiro talking but none of it was processing. He was too deep in thought, as unlike what his classmates believed he was actually pretty smart. Only a little longer, just hang in there for a bit more… i'll keep my promise to mom… no matter what… ill save you.


End file.
